Episode 8927 (19th June 2016)
Plot Billy takes some time off work to get his head together. Caz gives Maria a rare children's book for Liam. Maria is touched while Kate is bemused by her generosity. Kirk convinces Beth to attend her school reunion at the bistro and offers to go with her. Cathy feels bad for embarrassing Alex and keeps reminding herself that he's 28. An agitated Sarah runs into Lee in the Corner Shop and asks after Billy. He takes her to his flat on the claim that Billy is on his way there. Beth goes to her reunion and is pleased to see her old boyfriend Dom but is shocked to discover he's married to her old nemesis Lindsey, who is also there. Sally gets Phelan to finish the summerhouse. Sarah is anxious as she waits for Billy and wonders if Lee is really his brother. Cathy makes up with Alex. Lee steals Sarah's phone and calls Billy from it, offering to release Sarah in exchange for £1,000. Sarah realises she's in trouble when he locks the door. Alex sees Gemma waiting for a bus to go to visit Callum's grave and "borrows" Roy's Woody to take her. Lindsey annoys Beth by boasting about her lavish lifestyle. Beth pretends she lives in an apartment at the quays and that Kirk is a chiropractor who works at the "Paquin" centre. Luke overhears Caz rowing with someone over the phone and demanding that they change their story. Billy isn't sure where Lee's calling from so he, Todd and David split up and look for him at three possible locations. Sally brags to Yasmeen that she's having two colleagues over from the council over for an evening drink. Sarah asks Lee whether Callum is alive to prove that he knows Billy. Lee thinks she's unhinged. Luke tells Maria and Kate what he heard but they think he got the wrong end of the stick. Yasmeen tries to sabotage Sally's meeting by suggesting to Tim that he have some mates over for some home brew to christen the new "pub", adding that she doesn't mind if he plays music loudly. Lindsey calls Beth out on her lies. Beth admits that he works in a factory and he's daft as a brush but says she loves him and they're happier than she can dream of. Her words have the desired effect on Lindsey but Kirk is upset that Beth called him thick. Kevin, Ken, Dev and Freddie join Tim in the Metcalfes' garden. Sarah becomes convinced that Callum is alive and goes into a blind panic. Lee makes things worse by pinning her to the floor, causing her mind to flash back to Callum's murder. At Callum's grave, Gemma says goodbye to her friend while Alex worries that Roy will notice the car is missing. Sarah makes a run for it and hits Lee in the knee with a table. Outside, David hears the commotion and busts the door open. He's followed by Billy and Todd. David shoves Lee out of the way and takes Sarah away while Billy angrily but unhappily tells Lee they're done for good. Alex returns the Woody and plants the keys back in the drawer. Maria asks Luke to drop his suspicions about Caz as they're having her and Kate over for Liam's birthday. David doesn't tell Gail what happened to Sarah. Showing signs of psychosis, Sarah refuses to believe that Callum is dead as she never saw what David and Kylie did with the body. She refutes David's point that he would never pretend to have buried a man under his mum's bed. Billy feels partly responsible for what's become of Lee. Todd sticks up for him. Sally sees her colleagues' car pulling up in the Street and quickly changes into her new jacket to greet them. She's horrified to find Tim's party in full swing in the garden and more so when Tim unabashedly hands them beer bottles, but she changes her tune when they compliment Tim on the beer. Yasmeen is horrified that her plan has backfired. Roy notices that the Woody is badly parked. Kylie thinks Sarah should see a doctor but David doesn't see a way for her to get help without revealing the truth about Callum. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lee Mayhew - Richard Crehan *Dom - Alun Cochrane *Lindsey - Rachael McGuinness *Paul - Stephen Critchlow *Helena - Sherry Baines Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Lee Mayhew's bedsit *Cemetery Notes *First appearance of Brooke Malonie as Lily Platt, taking over from Betsie & Emmie Taylor who made their final appearances on 25th May 2016. *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 7.30pm. *Due to changes to the schedules caused by the Euro 2016 football tournament, no episodes were transmitted on Wednesday 15th, Friday 17th or Monday 20th June. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *A customer in the Rovers is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lee informs Billy he is holding Sarah hostage and will release her in return for £1,000; Beth trades insults with Lindsey; and Alex offers to drive Gemma to the cemetery to visit Callum's grave. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,910,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Extended episodes